<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together, forever by Cinnamon_Cop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941441">Together, forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Cop/pseuds/Cinnamon_Cop'>Cinnamon_Cop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, But just for the sake of it, Edgeplay, Feels, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, I just like seeing them love each other, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Death, Okay I'll stop now, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Sappy, Sweet, Top Thanatos, Topping from the Bottom, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Zag needs to be put in his place, a lil angst from the past too, and just because someone asked Zag is a power bottom for a while, bottom Zagreus, for a while, just a smidge, just a tad, kinda until Than snaps in patience, probably contains body worship so Imma tag it here, you asked for it okay, you know me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Cop/pseuds/Cinnamon_Cop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it. The wonderful outcome of so many months of love and understanding. Some of their days were pleasant. Others were... bitter, to say the least. They faced hardships of all kind, yet managed to overcome them. And now, everyone is joyful for their union. </p><p> </p><p>Especially the newlyweds themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>361</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together, forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>☆Please check out my Twitter!!☆</p><p>NOTE TO ANY ARTIST OUT THERE: If you feel inspired in any way to draw by my works, /please/ don't hesitate to do it! Omg, I would /love/ to see anyone draw anything based on my writing! If you post it on Twitter, tag me please, I wanna see it! My username is @Sin__Snake (with two underscores)!</p><p>Well, I am doing it, guys! You wanted to see a wedding night for these two from me so I am here to deliver! (Next up will definitely be something tied to the suggestion provided by @Lunalight on my  latest fic, the one regarding Than's fears about Zag leaving and such because I really like the sound of it and I want to challenge myself with making it a reality-) </p><p>I am sorry if you aren't into really soft and loving content, but I am pretty much unable to make any other type of content for characters who are so /obviously/ head over heels for each other, y'know? I mean, I /could/ make some... /rougher/ content too, I like that as well, but I haven't seen requests about it so far so we'll see~ I mean, who doesn't enjoy some good ol' ropeplay or spanking or yadda yadda- Anyway, let's proceed!</p><p>REMINDER: If you have any requests from me regarding these two, don't hesitate to leave them in the comments below for me to choose from! I am really happy to see some of you provided me with them and I love seeing the suggestions you come up with! This fic is pretty much gonna be based on those! ^ ^!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their relationship was definitely <em>not</em> something that came to be at a rapid pace.</p><p> </p><p>First of all, the time it took them to become a proper couple was influenced a lot by Thanatos' tendency to shut himself off away from others. Thanatos was never an open person to begin with. Being Death himself, he was used to solitude and being perceived as someone worthy of hatred, the one who tears apart families and brings sorrow upon mortals and their daily lives. He was a monster, someone to be feared and disliked despite doing nothing else than what he was supposed to do. It was his job.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>He never had a choice.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But as time passed, inside the House of Hades appeared a ray of hope that Thanatos couldn't help but feel inexorably drawn to. At first, he was not aware of the sorrowful story this ray of hope held behind, but, at the time, he didn't meddle to find out more either. All he knew back there, still being a child, was that his mother was raising another boy along with him and Hypnos. But this boy... he was different than anything Thanatos had ever seen before.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Zagreus was his name. The prince of the Underworld, the direct child of Hades and back then, supposedly, a brother of Thanatos. But for some unknown reason, Death Incarnate never saw the little prince as his sibling, unlike the way he regarded Hypnos, Charon, or any other of the children of Nyx. He never felt that aura that all of the offspring of the Night exuded coming from Zagreus. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He never felt an actual brotherly bond. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Zagreus was bright, energetic and always up to no good. Nothing at all like the silent, usually serious siblings Thanatos had and met. He was a difficult infant to handle, getting himself in trouble far easier than anyone thought possible. The prince gave Nyx quite a lot of trouble growing up, but Night Incarnate never complained about it, making sure to pay as close attention as possible to the needs little Zagreus had just like an actual mother would. Whether he was riding on Cerberus' back, tipping statues off their pedestals straight to their early demise, messing with the shades coming into the house or making a mess out of the lounge by setting objects on fire with his feet, Zagreus was never once scolded by Nyx, instead always getting in trouble with his authoritarian father. Hades wasn't known for his kindness, after all.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thanatos didn't understand how Zagreus could be so cheerful. He never saw the world the way Zagreus did and that was mostly because he was forced to start his job at an early age, ending up burdened by responsibilities as soon as he was deemed able to work. He never understood the joy Zagreus exuded, but seeing as how the prince didn't seem to change... Thanatos stopped wondering and accepted the fact that it was simply the way Zagreus was as a person. And he wouldn't have it any other way, either.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Later down the road, Thanatos figured out why he never saw Zagreus as a brother after all. Nyx informed him that Zagreus' real mother was Persephone, the kind goddess who ran away a long time ago from the House of Hades, leaving her husband and her son behind despite not willing to do so. Thanatos thought it strange back then, that Hades used to have a wife and she suddenly vanished from their realm, but as Nyx explained the matter further, the situation slowly became clearer. And Thanatos felt sorry for Zagreus and the family situation he had to face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But he also felt strangely relieved to know that he and the prince weren't related in any way, shape or form.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Zagreus grew up into a strong, handsome and capable young man. Under Achilles' careful guidance, he learned how to fight and how to defend himself, how to be fair and how to duel his enemies not for the sake of glory. His relationship with Hades was still tense to say the least, not in any way a healthy father-son one, but they managed. They were surely extremely different, though.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Furthermore, the prince began interacting lots with the people around the house. He never failed to show how social and kind he was, managing to have a proper talk even with those unwilling to utter a word to anyone else. It was no wonder Zagreus ended up being drawn to Thanatos, either. It may have just been his tendency to bother those who didn't seem eager to communicate, or maybe... maybe he felt the same way Thanatos himself did.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Whatever it was, Death Incarnate didn't question it. If the Fates wanted Zagreus to come talk to him each time he dropped by the house, then they must have had a specific goal in their minds. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Zagreus was wonderful. Thanatos never felt bored or annoyed while spending time with the prince, despite his usual habit of not enjoying other people's company and preferring his silent gazing towards the river Styx over useless chattering. Zagreus told him a lot of stories, most about his little chats and events with his friends about the house, but Thanatos never got tired of listening to the prince speak. Zagreus had a pleasant voice and the way he told his stories was captivating enough to have Thanatos' full attention despite how busy he was supposed to be and how trivial the events Zag spoke about actually were. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And Thanatos slowly, but surely, found himself falling for the fiery prince.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Second, their relationship had some hard hurdles to pass before coming to life properly. And the main handicap they faced was the time Zagreus attempted to leave the House without telling Thanatos anything about it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thanatos felt truly hurt by the actions the prince performed. He thought of Zagreus as his closest friend, opened himself up for the youth to the best of his capabilities, so it was no surprise Than felt the way he did when Zagreus wanted to leave him behind. Thanatos already had issues regarding trusting those around him, so to see Zagreus betraying that first-hand was... it was painful. In all of the worst ways.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Zagreus tried to explain himself. He told Thanatos he wasn't doing this to leave him and the house behind, but that he was doing it to find his mother and make his family whole again. Thanatos should've expected that Zagreus would try to fix the broken House of Hades all by himself, knowing the prince's penchant for being stubborn and for taking matters into his own hands. And he also should've seen it coming considering Zagreus was bound to find out the truth about his mother sooner or later.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But that doesn't mean it hurt Than any less that Zagreus didn't tell him anything.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For a while, they kept their distance from one another. Thanatos buried himself in his overload of work, kept himself away from the house for as long as he could at a time. But as mortal days passed, he found himself longing to see Zagreus again, to find out what the prince was up to in his futile attempts to break out of the Underworld. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yet Thanatos couldn't bring himself to go looking for the man in question.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Instead, he settled for dropping by the house more often, in hopes Zagreus would come to him first. He knew Zagreus was the type to dislike having people feel mad at him, so the prince was sure to show up anytime soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And just as Thanatos predicted, there Zagreus was, stepping silently and carefully behind him like a dog looking for its owner's forgiveness after it ate something it wasn't supposed to. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Zagreus felt guilty. He cared for Thanatos much more than anyone thought and to see the elder be upset because of him made the prince's beating heart ache. He liked Thanatos in ways he still tried to figure out for himself, but one thing was for certain. He wanted Thanatos to like him again, too. "Hey, Than...?" Zagreus began, voice soft and barely audible if Thanatos wasn't focusing on him properly. Death Incarnate turned around in his floating state, looking at Zagreus with golden eyes that tried to appear serious and devoid of emotion despite how pleased he was to see the prince once again after so long. He didn't yet grace Zagreus with an answer, wanting him to know that Than was still upset for what happened, and Zagreus almost flinched at the sight before bringing himself up to talk again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I... listen, I am sorry. I really am. I know it was wrong of me to not let you know I wanted to leave... And I understand if you are still upset over what happened." Zagreus said, straightening his back and trying to take on a more determined tone even though he was slightly nervous about this whole encounter. After a small pause, he slid a hand in the side of his chiton and pulled out a bottle of honest-to-Gods ambrosia, a pretty, purple bow wrapped around its neck as he held it out for Thanatos to take. "I want you to have this as an apology. It may not do much to mend our friendship, but I want you to know just how much you mean to me, Than... I hurt you. And I feel terrible for everything I did. I... I hate seeing you upset. And I hate it even more when the cause of it is me." Zagreus explained, Thanatos' eyes widening just a little in surprise, lips parting a tad as if he wanted to say something, yet didn't find the words to.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Zagreus gave Thanatos gifts before. He brought Than small bottles of nectar from his journeys out through the levels of the Underworld and each time, despite his small complaints, Thanatos accepted and appreciated them. But he never brought Than ambrosia before. So this was certainly something that took Death Incarnate by surprise.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thanatos was silent. He thought things through, Zagreus patiently waiting for him despite the nervousness coursing through his body at the way the elder didn't respond. Then, Thanatos sighed, reaching out and taking the bottle from the prince, slowly lowering himself to the ground in that way he did only when he was around Zagreus. "You... didn't have to bring me this, Zag."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But I wanted to." Zagreus reassured, offering Than a small smile in return.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thanatos furrowed his brows as he tried to find the proper words to say. His un-beating, dead heart shuddered strangely at the thoughtfulness of the gift Zagreus brought him, as well as at the apology he received for what transpired between the two of them. "I see... You-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, Than-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Let me finish." Thanatos stopped him, Zagreus shutting his mouth in an instant and nodding, allowing the elder to continue. "You made a mistake, back then. You let me believe you wanted to leave because you didn't feel at home with us... with me." Thanatos said, and despite the way he tried not to let his words be tinged with pain, he failed, Zagreus catching onto it but not saying anything just yet. "But knowing the reason you had... I suppose I can forgive you. With the promise that you won't just go behind my back and do such things without even letting me know beforehand. That's all I ask." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Zagreus nodded with a soft grin, pleased with the outcome of their meeting. "Thank you so much, Than! You won't regret it!" He said, beaming with happiness that Thanatos forgave him for his mistake. Thanatos couldn't help but smile a little, too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Afterwards, Zagreus began bringing him more bottles of ambrosia and with each one, he would speak to Thanatos in ways that gradually increased in their fondness. The older god was taken aback by it for the first few times, but then... he grew eager to receive more of those kinds of gifts from Zagreus, as well as more of those sweetened words. And Zagreus never disappointed him, either. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>By the time Zagreus brought him the last bottle of the sweet beverage he got from defeating the loudmouthed king Theseus and his bull companion, Thanatos realized he was deeply in love with the prince he watched over all these years.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Than offered Zagreus the little Chthonic companion Mort and afterwards, it all progressed on its own. Zagreus told Than that he was willing to wait for as long as it takes him to decide what he feels and Thanatos, after giving it the proper amount of thought, settled for not making Zagreus wait any longer than he already did. He took the matter into his own hands, visited Zagreus in his bedchambers and, well... The rest is common history.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Now, Thanatos is happier than anyone ever saw him before. Certainly, he isn't any more social or open with others about the house (besides maybe Hypnos at the best), but there is something about his overall aura and the more relaxed look he wears that makes everyone less nervous around him than they used to be before. Death Incarnate is surely still as busy as he used to be, but unlike the past, now his schedule changed drastically to create breaks where he would come home to see his beloved prince and spend time with him.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus is awfully touch-starved. Thanatos learned that from the very first time they got intimate with each other, based on the way the prince clung to him desperately and touched every inch of Than's skin he could get his wandering hands and mouth on. The older god isn't complaining about it, but it took him a while to get used to Zagreus' overwhelming love and support. The prince was the one who specifically requested Hades' aid with altering Than's schedule and, despite acting as if he wanted nothing to do with it, the master of the house ended up helping out at his Queen's encouragement and Zagreus' incessant pleas. Hence why Thanatos now enjoys more breaks than he had before, which were next to none in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, their relationship solidifying itself proved to be beneficial for both Zagreus and Thanatos equally. Zagreus felt much more eager to remain/get home than in the past (despite the fact that his current work basically forces him to attempt to leave), even more so ever since his mother came back as well. The prince was happier than ever and his mood was truly contagious, making the inhabitants of the house wear smiles and share laughter and jokes, unlike how they used to keep their distance and not talk much to one another. As for Thanatos, aside from his mood improving drastically, he became more involved with the members of Zag's family without it being a matter regarding professional business. Well, at least on one side. Hades still kept Thanatos at an arm's length generally, not engaging in much talking aside from matters regarding work reports, but the master of the house was secretly pleased with the choice of a pair his troublesome son made. Hades was well aware Thanatos was a capable and trustworthy person, as well as a man with a cool head on his shoulders. The perfect match for someone as unruly and energetic as his offspring.</p><p> </p><p>Persephone, on the other hand, absolutely <em>loves</em> Thanatos. As soon as she saw the way Death Incarnate and Zagreus interacted when she came back, she knew for a fact the two of them were involved with each other in ways deeper than what shows on the surface. She asked Zagreus about it after a while and, through a bright grin and a flushed visage, the prince admitted to his relationship with the older god. Persephone then took the initiative to ask Thanatos about it as well and, despite seeming reluctant to speak about the matter with his lover's mother, Death Incarnate couldn't resist the woman's kind and reassuring tone. It was too similar to Zagreus' own (or, rather, it was the other way around actually), but the point is that Thanatos admitted his deep love for the woman's son, much to Persephone's utter delight. She even teased him about being a romantic at heart.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Persephone has a lot more friendly chatters with Thanatos (despite him not speaking much since he has a hard time adapting to someone with a loving nature <em>again</em>) and she spends a lot of her time with Nyx as well, trying to coax the serious goddess into telling her more details about Than, Zag and how the two of them were while growing up. She seems full of joy each time Zagreus happily goes to greet Thanatos and it makes Thanatos feel strangely... <em>warm.</em> Because now, it almost feels like he has a proper family.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later down the road, the unexpected happened. Or, well... not <em>truly</em> unexpected, but still quite a big surprise. Zagreus came up to Thanatos looking ten times more nervous than back when he came to apologize for his mistakes and Thanatos was slightly concerned due to the look the prince gave him with those mismatched, beautiful eyes of his. He didn't ask Zagreus what was wrong at first, simply settling for landing on the ground elegantly and facing his lover properly, looking down at the prince since the youth was slightly shorter than him. Zagreus had his hands behind his back, hiding something from Thanatos and chewing on his lower lip as he did, averting his gaze a few times before finally trying to steel his nerves, straightening his pose and taking on a more determined look. "Than." He said, voice sounding slightly shaky. </p><p> </p><p>Thanatos raised an eyebrow. "Zagreus." He replied, waiting patiently for the prince to gather himself and speak about what he wanted to. Zagreus looked really anxious and Thanatos wasn't sure why, but it certainly troubled him that his lover felt that way. Did something happen? Did Zagreus do something again?</p><p> </p><p>However, the prince caught his attention once more, taking a deep breath before speaking, the shakiness of his voice fading as if it was never there to begin with. "I have something very important I want to talk to you about. I gave it much thought and I settled on going through with it, so I want you to listen to me. Alright, love?" Zagreus hummed, Thanatos nodding in return.</p><p> </p><p>"If someone as carefree as you spent a long time thinking about something, I am certainly interested to know what it was." Thanatos joked, making Zagreus laugh softly and shake his head before continuing his idea.</p><p> </p><p>"Good." The prince muttered, then revealing the object he had hidden at his back, showing it to Than with a soft smile while the older god gazed at it curiously. It was a small, blood-red box that looked to be made of soft velvet, small designs of golden laurels adorning the sides of it and glistening slightly in the dim light of the house. Thanatos looked back up at Zagreus' face, as if silently asking him what the box represented, only for Zagreus to suddenly kneel on one leg in front of him, making the elder furrow his brows with worry. "Are you feeling ill, Zag? What's the matter?" Thanatos asked, unaware of what Zagreus was actually trying to do. </p><p> </p><p>Zagreus shook his head, finding it endearing that his lover was so concerned for his wellbeing. Gods, Thanatos was truly adorable when he got all confused about something. Zagreus did his research about what he was doing now, an usually mortal custom that was supposed to show how much one person cared for their beloved. He also asked Persephone about it considering the woman was married to his father and she was eager to provide Zagreus with information regarding what he was supposed to do, the steps he had to make in order to be successful. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gods, he hopes he is successful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Thanatos." Zagreus said, and the seriousness of his tone caught Thanatos off-guard, as well as the use of his full name. Zagreus was usually never this serious, so this was new. "Ever since you returned my affections, I found myself eager for more and more. I became greedier when it came to the time we spent together and I want you to know just how much you mean to me." The prince's words were gentle, but they held a very deep meaning Thanatos found himself smiling slightly at, content on listening to what his lover had to say. "I know you probably saw this situation happen up there, on the surface. Or, perhaps you didn't, which would make me feel foolish for bringing it up in the first place, but-"</p><p> </p><p>"As much as I love listening to you talk, Zag, I will kindly ask you to get to the point." Than interrupted, making Zagreus nod with a slightly nervous chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to marry me, Than." Zagreus said, opening the top of the small box in his hands to reveal a pair of beautiful, golden rings. One of them had the letter 'T' etched into its surface, a small band of intricate skulls going around it from each side of the letter, while the other one was marked with 'Z', a band of laurels and canine skulls going around it just like the designs on the previous one. "I want you to be mine for the rest of time itself. I love you more than anything in the world and I don't know what I would do if I wouldn't have you at my side anymore. I would go mad without you, love. And I hope you would have me for the rest of our days, too. You were there for me every time I needed you. Without you and your aid, I probably wouldn't have made it to the surface either. I wouldn't have been capable of finding mother without you, Than. And nothing would be the way it is now if it wasn't for you supporting me through it all." Zagreus admitted, his tone full of love and affection for the older god in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos was frozen. He didn't know what to say, or rather <em>how</em> to say it, not trusting his voice to sound as composed as he wanted it to be if he tried to utter a word. He wasn't too knowledgeable when it came to the ways of marriage, but he knew that it meant the union between two lovers until, as mortals would say, 'Death would do them apart'. Ironic, in such case, considering he <em>is</em> Death. </p><p> </p><p>And Death Incarnate never thought himself capable of shedding tears, but the Fates never failed to surprise him. </p><p> </p><p>Than's expression didn't change. He was surprised, but amidst it all, tears welled up in his golden eyes and slowly slid down his cheeks. Zagreus felt his heart race, immediately jumping to his feet and trying to apologize for saying something wrong because <em>Gods</em> he never saw Than <em>cry</em> before. Thanatos, instead of speaking, pulled Zagreus in a tight embrace and smiled, closing his eyes and allowing the feeling of it all to seep in, for a while. Zagreus, relieved to see it happen, smiled and hugged Than back, allowing him to gather his thoughts and come up with an answer whenever he was ready.</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos couldn't help but chuckle slightly when he pulled back, Zagreus cupping his cheek with one hand and using his thumb to wipe some of the tears that escaped his eyes away. "You... are a very special man, Zagreus." Thanatos began tone actually calm and soft, expression now gentle and affectionate, Zagreus not interrupting him. Than didn't even look like he cried in the first place, considering he didn't act like it in the slightest. "But to answer your question... or rather, your request, <em>yes.</em> Yes, I want to marry you, despite it being a mortal custom." Death Incarnate admitted and this time around, it was Zagreus' turn to tear up at the words. The prince picked up the ring he had for Than and gently took a hold of his lover's hand, slipping the golden band on the taller's ring finger and grinning happily at how nicely it fit. Thanatos picked up the ring that was meant for Zagreus and returned the gesture, before the two sealed the deal with a gentle, sweet kiss.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few days later, the entire Underworld was overtaken by the news of the prince getting married to his beloved. Everything became uncharacteristically delightful and Hades felt helpless at his wife's influence over the whole situation. Persephone took it upon herself personally to organize the wedding, even going as far as making Hades redecorate the house accordingly to create the mood needed for such event. Golden laurels adorned the house's walls and pillars, beautiful gems accompanying them, while the floors have been redecorated with golden and silvery skulls and intricate designs. Flower petals were scattered all over and everything was so nicely set it made Hades feel eerie about his own damn house.</p><p> </p><p>They <em>surely</em> didn't do this at his and Persephone's wedding.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus wore his usual attire, though now, his belt was decorated with golden, elegant laurels and the skulls on his shoulder have been removed, the edges of his chiton being lined with a pattern of the said leaves being stitched with golden thread. As for Thanatos, instead of wearing his usual, black chiton with his hood and his armor, he traded the dark color for a bloody shade of red, matching Zagreus' to accentuate the idea of the two of them being a pair. On his head laid a laurel that looked just like Zagreus', Hades gifting it to him at Persephone's gentle request.</p><p> </p><p>The ceremony itself was short, Hades being forced to act as the 'reverend' since he was the master of the house (which earned a lot of chuckles from Zagreus considering his easily pissed off father had a hard time trying to be polite and hold a proper ceremony without knowing what he was supposed to do) while Persephone dutifully stood at his side to help him with his speech. Hypnos was sobbing grossly on Achilles' shoulder, staining the shade's clothes while sniffling something along the lines of "<em>My brother is getting marrieeeeed- Sir, Thanatos is getting married!!</em>", Achilles sighing softly and patting him on the back, earning himself amused looks from Patroclus (who had been invited to the wedding by Zagreus himself).</p><p> </p><p>Megaera watched the event from a distance rather than up close, leaned against a wall and feeling a strange pang in her chest at the way Zagreus smiled brightly at Thanatos, realizing she lost him once and for all despite trying her best to win the prince's affections. Maybe... just <em>maybe</em> she should've been gentler in her approach. Maybe that way, things would've turned out different.</p><p> </p><p>Cerberus was happily wagging his tail as the ceremony went on, while Dusa sniffled and smiled bright as she watched, truly happy for the prince, her best friend ever, and his lover. Nyx herself smiled softly at the sight of her son and Zagreus being so enamored, knowing that Thanatos made a wonderful choice to merge his destiny with the prince's in such a meaningful way.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus invited all of his friends to the event, even bringing Sisyphus and Bouldy (even though he was aware of what happened between the fallen king and Than, but Thanatos didn't seem to mind), as well as Asterius since the bull was usually really fair during their battles and respecting him despite them being enemies. It was only a given Theseus tagged along with him, but Zagreus didn't pay the king much mind, leaving him to his own affairs as he chattered with the guests around. Thanatos would sometimes throw Theseus an icy glare when the king tried to boast about defeating Zagreus in battle in Elysium, which caused the loudmouthed shade to shudder and fall silent, no longer so 'brave' when eyed by Death in such a cold way. It would often make Asterius snort at him, much to the king's embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Chaos themselves participated at the event by using Aegis' powers since they were unable to leave their realm physically. Zagreus placed the shield inside the main hall so that Chaos could see the others through it, Nyx staying by the weapon's side for the most part to converse with her parent and keep them company. The powerful entity felt amused at the way the rest of the inhabitants of the Underworld went on with such an unusual, mortal custom, but they enjoyed participating in it nonetheless. Zagreus made Thanatos meet Chaos as well and, well... it's safe to say Death Incarnate had a hard time finding the proper words to say to the being who was, technically, his grandparent.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, considering the Olympians didn't know about Zagreus no longer wishing to escape the Underworld, none of them would ever find out about the wedding, hence why none were invited in the first place. Zagreus felt somewhat guilty about it, but since it was all for the safety of his mother, father and house, he had to refrain from extending an invitation to any of his far away relatives. A shame, knowing that Dionysus would've turned the afterparty of their wedding into a really amazing feast (which he would probably not remember much of afterwards).</p><p> </p><p>Orpheus and Eurydice graced the guests of the wedding with their beautiful songs and after a full evening (or afternoon? Hard to say in the Underworld) of chattering and sharing drinks with the guests, it was time for the newlyweds to have some personal time while Hades ushered everyone away from the house so the Contractor and Dusa could get started with the cleaning. Persephone scolded him for being such a sourpuss, but in the end, she was happy to see her grumpy husband smiling about Zagreus' and Thanatos' marriage when the two of them were left alone later on. She knew well enough that Hades, despite trying not to let it show, was proud of his son for getting his life in order and making himself useful for the house, as well as finding himself someone worthy to love.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Zagreus, now that he and Thanatos were left to their own devices inside his bedchambers, the prince was determined to shower his beloved <em>husband</em> with affection and show him just how infatuated he was with him.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Gods</em>, I love you." Zagreus smiled, Thanatos smiling back as he leaned in to kiss the prince lovingly. His arms were wrapped around Zagreus' waist as the youth had his own wrapped around Than's neck, holding each other close just for the sake of it. Thanatos always enjoyed the way Zagreus' warmth felt against his cold body, while Zagreus loved having Than plastered against him, cooling him off in such a pleasant way. "I love you too, Zagreus." Thanatos murmured when they pulled away from their kiss, lowering his head to place butterfly kisses along his lover's neck, Zagreus tilting his head back to offer him more access as he chuckled at the ticklish feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos began leading him back towards the bed, slowly lowering Zagreus on it as they once again shared a gentle, unrushed kiss. The taller god's cold hands were resting on Zagreus' sides, while Zag raised his own, warm ones to brush his fingers through Than's silky hair, positively <em>purring</em> at the sensation. Thanatos loved it when Zag played with his hair. Or it could just be that he generally loved it when Zag touched him, but that's besides the point. </p><p> </p><p>Zagreus broke their kiss and smiled up at Than, that type of fond smile he showed to no one else but his beloved. "I can't believe you agreed to go through with this, haha... I thought for sure it wouldn't be your style, you know? Never took you for someone willing to do mortal customs, Than." Zag murmured, moving his hands to cup Than's face instead, Thanatos raising one of his own and placing it over Zagreus'. Death Incarnate turned his head to the side and placed a soft kiss in the palm of Zag's hand, earning a chuckle from him lover before he spoke, "You don't know a lot of things about me, Zag." He teased, making Zagreus gasp playfully in an almost scandalized manner.</p><p> </p><p>"And here I was, thinking I knew all about my <em>husband</em>. What other secrets are you hiding from me, hmm?" The prince joked, making Than chuckle too before leaning in to kiss him again. Though it didn't take long for their kiss to turn into a heated one, Zagreus nipping insistently at Than's lower lip, coaxing his lover into adding tongue to the whole mix. Thanatos was happy to oblige, but not before teasing Zagreus for a bit, opening his mouth just a little as to not let his lover slide his tongue inside properly. It made the prince huff in slight frustration before Thanatos gave in, their tongues colliding and rubbing against each other heatedly while Thanatos slid a hand beneath Zagreus' chiton and palmed him through his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus groaned into their kiss at that, pulling back with a flushed face, a string of saliva connecting their lips as he panted, hips bucking against his husband's hand. Thanatos always loved seeing Zagreus flushed in such a pretty way, but before he could try to admire his prince further, Zagreus suddenly flipped them around, pinning him down and straddling his hips. Zag placed his hands on Than's chest for support, smirking down at the elder's slightly surprised expression. "You look really nice in red, love..." He murmured, grinding down against Than's crotch, making him hiss and buck slightly against Zag's bottom. Gods, the prince sure can be a tease sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos placed his hands on Zag's hips, grinding against him and making the prince shudder, but the youth wasn't going to let things slide just like that. Zagreus moved Than's hands aside and began making quick work of both their clothes, removing them rather hastily up until the both of them were stripped down to their underwear. Thanatos watched Zagreus with hungry eyes, the golden irises slightly glowing in the dimly lit chamber, while Zagreus dragged his hands along Thanatos' body, biting his lip with another shudder. "You're so beautiful... Than, I adore you..." Zagreus murmured, making Thanatos avert his gaze slightly, face flushing a tad from the compliments while Zagreus leaned down to kiss and bite at his neck and collarbones. </p><p> </p><p>Zagreus, for once in his life, took his time. He kissed along Thanatos' skin slowly, leaving marks from time to time just because he loved seeing them bloom prettily on his lover's greyish skin. He traced Than's sides, his chest, his abs, kissed and bit all over and by the time Zagreus was facing his husband's crotch, Thanatos was really worked up. The taller stood quiet for the most part, not being the most vocal in bed, but he did allow heated puffs of air escape his lips as he gazed at the prince with half-lidded eyes, not yet making a move to try and interrupt what Zagreus was up to.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus pulled Than's underwear off and hummed in delight when the elder's length was revealed, curved prettily towards Than's abs, a tuft of neat, white hair adorning its base at the end of a happy trail that Zag was intent on following with his tongue as soon as possible. He did just that, trailing kisses and bites along Than's belly until he reached his husband's erection. Zagreus took a gentle hold of Than's cock and stroked it, making the taller growl softly as he propped himself up on his elbows in return to get a better view of what Zagreus was about to do. "Can I suck you off?" Zag murmured, making Than groan at the thought, as well as the vulgarity of Zagreus' words. "...Yes." He ended up saying, making Zag smile before leaning in, playfully placing a kiss right on the very tip of Than's needy length.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus was <em>amazing</em> at giving head. That was another thing Thanatos found out early on in their relationship. He had this way of hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head that drove Thanatos right up the walls, so<em> Gods help him if Zagreus is going to do it now.</em></p><p> </p><p>And of course, Zagreus did just that. First, he licked along the underside of Than's member, lapping at the head again and gathering some of the precum that formed there, swallowing it with a soft hum. Thanatos found it embarrassing when Zagreus seemed to enjoy tasting him like this, but he wasn't complaining. Zag took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and dipping the tip into Than's slit, making the older man twitch and groan, one of his hands going up to lay on Zag's head of messy, black hair. "<em>Blood and Darkness, Zag...</em>" Thanatos cursed softly, Zagreus smirking as he started lowering himself more on his lover's length, taking more and more of it inside his hot mouth and making Thanatos see stars in return. It didn't take long until Zag took <em>everything</em> in, a skill Thanatos wondered how the prince acquired, his thoughts getting muddled when Zagreus moaned around him, nose pressed against the hair at the base of his member. </p><p> </p><p>Thanatos could feel the head of his cock buried deep down Zagreus' throat and <em>by the Gods</em> did it feel <em>amazing</em> each time his lover swallowed around him.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Zagreus began moving. Thanatos couldn't help the gasp that left him in return as he tugged slightly on Zag's hair, making the prince groan as he bobbed his head eagerly along his lover's length. Zag pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of Than's cock on each move and the elder could already feel his climax rushing towards him at top speed. It took all of Than's willpower to pull Zag off his length, earning a confused look from the prince. "If you keep going at it... like that, I won't last long..." Thanatos warned, Zagreus nodding in return with a proud smirk before he pulled back to search for their usual bottle of oil beneath his bed. </p><p> </p><p>Once he retrieved it, he handed it over to Thanatos, taking off his own underwear and once again straddling the taller man's lap as Thanatos pushed himself up to sit properly on the bed. He coated the fingers of his right hand with the oil, wrapping his left arm around the prince's waist and keeping him close in return, Zag once again wrapping his arms around Than's neck for support and for the sake of feeling closer to his lover. Than kissed along Zag's jaw and neck gently, placing his slippery fingers against his lover's entrance, earning a shuddering gasp from Zagreus in return at the cool touch to the sensitive area, as well as the way Than rubbed teasingly at the ring of muscle. </p><p> </p><p>"I got you, Zagreus..." Thanatos murmured, Zag humming in return before he groaned when Thanatos pushed a finger inside, the stretch making him shudder happily. Gods, he missed this.</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos was very calculated in his movements. He wanted to make Zagreus melt in his arms, see and hear his lover make those expressions and sounds that were only reserved for him and him alone. Zagreus wanted things to be quicker for the most part, but he never denied that he liked the way Than cared for him and eased him into things, either. He just loved whatever Thanatos had to give him. Than worked Zagreus open painfully slow, sometimes biting on Zagreus' neck and marking him, whispering, "You're mine, Zag... <em>Mine</em>..." to which the prince could do nothing but agree enthusiastically, trying to coax his husband into working him open faster.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Thanatos had four fingers inside of Zagreus, the prince felt like he could <em>sob</em>. "Than... P-Please- <em>aah!</em> Come on!" Zagreus moaned, but Thanatos wouldn't let him have what he wants just yet. He knew there was a merit to edging his lover in such ways, so he kept idly fucking Zagreus with his fingers, sometimes brushing against the youth's prostate and eliciting sharp gasps and small jolts from Zag in return. Thanatos kept at it until Zagreus was closing in on his climax, only to halt his movement whenever the prince seemed like he would go over the edge. It made Zagreus tremble with the need for release and, once he couldn't take it anymore, he suddenly pushed Than down onto the bed and straddled his hips, panting, brows furrowed as Thanatos watched him curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"You...<em> haah... You're so mean, Than!</em>" Zagreus huffed, making Thanatos chuckle softly. "My, how come? I thought you <em>wanted</em> me to do something." Death Incarnate teased, to which Zagreus replied with a grumble, muttering something about Thanatos teasing him and such. Then, Zagreus lifted his hips and said, "If you're not doing it, I'll do it myself." Thanatos raised an eyebrow, but when Zagreus took a hold of his length and suddenly <em>dropped down</em> on him all in one go, any semblance of a thought he might've had went away in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>Zagreus was so hot and tight inside and Thanatos could feel his head get fuzzy with lust and love for the beautiful man currently seated on his length. Zagreus took a few seconds to adapt to the stretch, moaning softly at the feeling before he placed his hands on Than's chest properly for support once more, looking down at his lover with half-lidded, dazed eyes. "<em>Blood and Darkness</em>, y-you're so big, Than..." Zagreus moaned, Thanatos feeling a tad embarrassed, yet also proud for the compliment he received. </p><p> </p><p>Once he was sure he was stable enough, Zagreus began moving. He started slow at first, gyrating his hips slightly to get accustomed to the feeling before bouncing up and down on Thanatos' cock without a care in the world, making his lover's toes curl against the sheets. Thanatos' hands went to Zagreus' hips, gripping them tight as Zag bounced at his own pace, Death Incarnate panting heatedly, bucking against Zagreus slightly as he muttered the prince's name like some sort of prayer. Zagreus was a mess, moaning and praising Than for how good he was, his own length bobbing and leaking copious amounts of precum between them with each bounce on the taller's member. It made a small, messy puddle of the said liquid form on Than's abs in return, but to hell and back if the older god cared, too busy with watching his gorgeous husband pleasuring himself on his length so well.</p><p> </p><p>The closer the two of them got to climax, the more Than's patience wore thin.</p><p> </p><p>Once he couldn't take anymore of Zagreus' riding (despite it being really hot and pleasing to watch), Thanatos flipped them around and pinned Zag against the bed, pushing the prince's legs wide open and up, almost folding Zag in half and eliciting a sharp gasp and a low moan from the youth in return. In this position, Than reached deeper inside of Zagreus and he didn't hesitate to take advantage of it, thrusting inside of his lover with reckless abandon, making the prince <em>sob out</em> in bliss as his fiery toes curled at the feeling, small flames igniting on them. "T-Than! Tha- <em>aah! Thanatos!!</em>" Zagreus called out, heated and full of lust and love, his hands gripping at the headboard of the bed as Thanatos fucked him hard. Than groaned and kissed Zagreus deeply, dominant and full of passion, feeling his climax approaching him at a rapid pace once again, that familiar coil of heat building up deep in his belly. </p><p> </p><p>All it took was for Zagreus to reach his peak with a beautiful shout of Than's name for the taller man to reach his own.</p><p> </p><p>Thanatos remained buried deep inside of Zagreus when he came, much to the prince's delight as he felt himself getting filled oh-so-well. It took the two of them a while to come down from their high, but once they did, they smiled towards one another fondly, sharing a long series of soft, loving kisses, Zagreus chuckling sometimes between them. Thanatos pulled out a little while after, going to retrieve washcloths so they could clean up before the two of them curled up together on the bed, Zagreus smiling happily as Than held him close against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I am so happy, Than... I really, <em>really</em> am." Zagreus said, smiling somewhat sleepily at Thanatos after their previous activities. Thanatos kissed his forehead in return, as if to say he, too, is pleased by this outcome, making Zagreus hum in delight. After a little while of just holding each other gently, Zagreus suddenly spoke again, making Thanatos open his eyes and watch him curiously, wondering what was troubling his lover this time around. "You know... I have been wondering. What if we were mortals? What if we would have lived with the constant fear that we will perish and be separated after a specific time passed...?" </p><p> </p><p>Thanatos didn't even want to think about that scenario. "A world in which I would lose you because of death... would not be a world worth living in, Zagreus. Death may not be the end of everything, but I would not be able to bear the thought you dying. I wouldn't be able to live with myself anymore." The older god admitted, allowing himself to be vulnerable and open in front of the man he loved the most.</p><p> </p><p>It appears his words meant a lot more than Thanatos thought, or at least, they left a way deeper imprint on Zagreus' heart. The prince had tears in his eyes as he hugged Thanatos close, as close as possible, smiling sweetly as he did. "I never took you for such a romantic, haha... But I would most likely be the same, Than. If I knew one day I wouldn't be able to see you anymore, hold you close like this and let you know how much I love you, I would definitely lose myself. I love you, more than anything and anyone in the world. We are bonded in a way I would never want to give away. I want us to be together... <em>forever.</em>" The prince admitted, his tone soft and small, meant only for Thanatos to hear in this intimate moment of theirs. Thanatos smiled and kissed Zagreus gently once more, Zagreus returning the gesture in kind before the two of them settled in to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I want that as well, Zagreus. More than you think.</em>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, there you have it, folks! God, this was so sweet my teeth felt like rotting off- I hope you guys enjoyed it though! I had fun working on it and I loved seeing the boys being so sweet once again! As usual, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! ^ ^</p><p>REMINDER: If you have any particular request for these two, go ahead and leave it in the comments below! I can't wait to see what you guys come up with!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>